fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Hot Doggeria
Papa's Hot Doggeria is the seventh Gameria that was announced on October 23, 2012, and was released on November 19, 2012. Taylor and Peggy, the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2012, amek hot dogs for the customers in the Griller Stadium. Introduction Taylor/Peggy/Custom Worker is excited for the opening day of Griller Stadium. He/She waits in line for tickets to the first game but Jojo purchases the last ticket. If you look closely, you will see papa louie is the ticket man. He/she sadly walks away, but then see an ad for Papa's Hot Doggeria that they need a worker and it has the best seats in the game. He/She excitedly thinks of seeing the game while cooking. The next day, he/she comes to the stadium and Papa Louie meets them and gives them the keys to the Hot Doggeria and then he leaves to go watch the game. When the game starts, Taylor/Peggy/Custom Worker excitedly watches the game through binoculars and you eat popcorn but Cletus' face gets in front of the lens.Then you spill the popcorn He/she then is startled by the customers waiting in line to take their order. Mini-Games #Home Run Derby (First Wingeria based mini-game) #Cool Shot (Replaces Hot Shot) #Strike Out! (Replaces Breakfast Blast) #Hallway Hunt #Mitch's Mess (Replaces Freeze Putt) #Customer Cravings #Burgerzilla Customer Chart Rank #Taylor/Peggy (Tutorial customer) #Wendy #Robby #Clover #Tony Solary #Roy #Timm #Ninjoy #Skyler #Gino Romano #Mandi Solary #Tohru- Day 2 #Scooter- Rank 2 #Greg- Rank 3 #Rita- Rank 4 #Shannon- Rank 5 #Marty- Rank 6 #Zoe- Rank 7 #Penny- Rank 8 #Professor Fitz- Rank 9 #Edoardo Romano- Rank 10 #Rico- Rank 11 #Yippy- Rank 12 #Chuck- Rank 13 #Big Pauly- Rank 14 #Wally- Rank 15 #Clair- Rank 16 #Nick- Rank 17 #James- Rank 18 #Kahuna- Rank 19 #Prudence- Rank 20 #Radlynn- Rank 21 #Cletus- Rank 22 #Maggie- Rank 23 #Cecilia- Rank 24 #Ivy- Rank 25 #Hugo- Rank 26 #Mitch- Rank 27 #Sasha- Rank 28 #Connor- Rank 29 #Johnny- Rank 30 #Willow- Rank 31 #Kingsley- Rank 32 #Allan- Rank 33 #Lisa- Rank 34 #Sarge Fan!- Rank 35 #Mindy- Rank 36 #Edna- Rank 37 #Bruna Romano- Rank 38 #Doan- Rank 39 #Utah- Rank 40 #Olga- Rank 41 #Alberto- Rank 42 #Matt Neff- Rank 43 #Mary- Rank 44 #Georgito- Rank 45 #Carlo Romano- Rank 46 #Kayla- Rank 47 #Cooper- Rank 48 #Akari- Rank 49 #Franco- Rank 50 #Hank- Rank 51 #Gremmie- Rank 52 #Xandra- Rank 53 #Captain Cori- Rank 54 #Vicky- Rank 55 #Sue- Rank 56 #Foodini- Rank 57 #Papa Louie- Rank 58 Closers: #Bertha (replaces Ninjoy as a closer) #Boomer #Xolo #Pinch Hitwell (replaces Johnny as a closer) #Quinn #Kenji (replaces Professor Fitz as a closer) #Jojo Customer Debuts Names in bold mean that the customer is a closer. *'Bertha' *'Pinch Hitwell' *'Kenji' *Shannon *Radlynn *Willow Absent This is the fourth game where no one is absent, after Papa's Pizzeria, Papa's Taco Mia!, and Papa's Wingeria. New Gameria Features *A new furniture scoring system is introduced. Furniture now have visible points and freshness ratings. *Furniture is now categorized by theme by means of colored letter icons, and matching three or more themed items will boost points. *The counter's color and trim can be changed. *Customers do more things in the lobby, such as using iPhones. *Customers have more dance moves. *Customers have more reaction to their orders. *Badges and upgrades are unlocked with ingredients (i.e. you can't buy the kielbasa alarm or see the kielbasa badge until kielbasa is unlocked). *After serving a customer, the player will be redirected to a desired station (if needed to grill meat only, it'll go to the grill station; if needed to take orders only, it'll go to the order station). *The hats can be used on any hair style, instead of coming with a certain one. Ingredients The format for the ingredients is: Ingredient (Rank Unlocked) (Related Badge). Sausages *'Hot Dog '(Start) (Hot Dog Warmup) (Hot Diggity) *'Italian Sausage '(Rank 4, with Rita) (Sausage Server) *'Kielbasa' (Rank 11, with Rico) (Kielbasa Pro) *'Veggie Dog '(Rank 21, with Radlynn) (Go Green *'Cheddarwurst' (Rank 28, with Sasha) (Cheesy Dogs) Buns *'Regular Bun '(Start) (Bun Basics) *'Chicago Bun' (Day 2, with Tohru) (Chicago Style) *'Hoagie Bun '(Rank 8, with Penny) (Hoagie Hero) *'Pretzel Bun '(Rank 17, with Nick) (Twisted) *'Pumpernickel Bun' (Rank 25, with Ivy) (Hearth Baked) Toppings *'Chili' (Start) (Make Rico Proud) *'Cheese' (Start) (Cheese Please) *'Relish' (Start) (Relish Wrangler) *'Onions' (Rank 2, with Scooter) (Onion Chopper) *'Tomato Wedges' (Rank 3, with Greg) (You Say Tomato) *'Sport Pepper' (Rank 6, with Marty) (Sports Fan) *'Marinara Sauce' (Rank 7, with Zoe) (Saucy Dogs) *'Sauerkraut' (Rank 10, with Little Edoardo) (Cabbage Patch) *'Pineapple Relish' (Rank 13, with Chuck) (Tropical Dogs) *'Fajita Veggies' (Rank 18, with James) (Fajita) *'Pickles' (Rank 20, with Prudence) (Pickle Dogs) *'Salsa' (Rank 27, with Mitch) (South of the Border) *'Bacon' (Rank 30, with Johnny) (Bacon Buddy) *'Mushrooms' (Rank 32, with Kingsley) (Make Room for Shrooms) Sauces *'Ketchup' (Start) (Classic Condiment) *'Mustard' (Start) (Mister Mustard) *'Papa's Ballpark Mustard' (Rank 5, with Shannon) (In the Ballpark) *'Mayo' (Rank 15, with Wally) (Cool Dogs) *'Hot Sauce' (Rank 23, with Maggie) (Spicy Sauce) *'Wild Onion Sauce' (Rank 35, with Sarge Fan!) (Wild Side) Drinks *'Fizzo' (Start) (Fizz Whiz) *'Hyper Green' (Rank 9, with Professor Fitz) (Hyperactive) *'Diet Fizzo' (Rank 14, with Big Pauly) (Counting Calories) *'Dr. Cherry' (Rank 19, with Kahuna) (The Doctor is In) *'Lemon Mist' (Rank 24, with Cecilia) (Lemon Lime) *'Tangerine Pop' (Rank 29, with Connor) (Tangeriffic) *'Root Beer' (Rank 33, with Allan) (Foamy Goodness) *'Purple Burple' (Rank 36, with Mindy) (Great Grapes) Popcorn *'Buttered Popcorn' (Start) (Classic Butter) *'Candy Jack' (Rank 12, with Yippy) (Candy Jacksmith) *'Kettle Corn' (Rank 16, with Clair) (Sweet Corn) *'Chocolate Corn' (Rank 22, with Cletus) (Chocolatier) *'Red Hot Popcorn' (Rank 26, with Hugo) (Some Like It Hot) *'Cinnamon Swirl' (Rank 31, with Willow) (Swirl It) *'Cheddar Corn' (Rank 34, with Lisa) (Cheddar is Better) *'Cotton Puffs' (Rank 37, with Edna) (Cotton Candy Fan) Ranks Shop - Upgrades Shop - Furniture Shop - Posters Shop - Wallpaper and Flooring Shop - Clothing (Men) Worker Visor (The classic Gameria visor.) ($25.00) Orange Cap (A backwords orange cap.) ($25.00) Pink Cap (A backwords pink cap.) ($25.00) Ranger Hat (Join the Maple Mountain Rangers.) ($75.00) Trivia *Pinch Hitwell wears a different outfit every time he comes in. He is the first character to do so. *Both Chefs Taylor and Peggy also appeared as first day customers in Papa's Pancakeria. *Matt is redesigned in this game. *The Hot Sauce in this game is in the same bottle as the Mild Sauce from Papa's Taco Mia!. *The Fajita Veggies in this game are the same as the Peppers from Taco Mia!. *In this game there is the Wild Onion Sauce from Wingeria. *The Red Hot Popcorn's hold resembles Wingeria. *3 of the meats' timers are similar to the ones in Burgeria. The Veggie Dog timer is similar to the Rare Patty timer in Burgeria, The Hot Dog timer is similar to the Medium Patty timer in Burgeria and The Kielbasa timer is similar to the Well-Done Patty timer in Burgeria *Gremmie, Robby, Maggie, Foodini, and Papa Louie have minor tans in this game. *If a worker (custom or not) wears Taylor's blue shirt (with is considered as a jacket) and a long sleeve shirt, then there will be gaps showing skin. *There is a glitch in the build station where if you pour a sauce and press the finsh button quickly before the sauce completely lands on the hot dog, the parts of the sauce that has not have landed on the hotdog will be in midair when it gets to the pop station. *This is the first Gameria since Taco Mia where the customer looks at the food instead of trying it. Icons Gallery intro.jpg 74.jpg Madmandi.jpg Tacomaggieperfect.png Wendy.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-21 at 7.30.05 PM.png New Peggy Look.PNG 051 Pinch Hitwell.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.44.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.42.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.36.35 PM.png Hot Dog.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 7.51.52 PM.png 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png Mysturious Customer.jpg New-Customer.png Peggy without hat Doggeria blog launch.jpg Slkgh.PNG Papa´s Hot doggeria.png Pinch Different Uniform.png New Peggy Look.png Hot Doggeria Closers.png Shannon.png Kenji.png Full Upgraded Grill Station.png|Grill Station with all Sausages Full Upgraded Grill Station 2.png|Grill Station with all Buns Hotdoggeria_glitch.png|A glitch can occur if a player clicks the 'next' button in the build section before a sauce completely lands on a hot dog. the sauce will stick up, but it doesn't greatly affect the score. Brandon.jpg Sold out.png|All of the seasons were sold out. Tinychocofriedricemanhappy.png Hinchpitwell.png Burger place.JPG screenshot.jpg|Game's title screen Grillstation.jpg|Hot dogs are about to be cooked screenshot_03.jpg|Build station popstation.jpg|Pop station. lobby.jpg|A decorated lobby screenshot_06.jpg daystart.jpg editing.jpg minigame.jpg Screenshot_04_(1).jpg Hello_all._birdz_here,_I_AM_ACTIVE!!!.png|Papa Louie, Mindy, and Prudence]] Category:Gamerias Category:Games Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Flipline Games Category:Popcorn